Breathless
by popsicle99
Summary: When Edward upsets Bella at a party, she finds comfort in the arms of his father, Dr. Cullen. Lemony one-shot. Bella/Carlisle. Rated M for sexual content. *Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight*


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I've written to get me in the mood for the next chapter in my story 'Calendar Guys'. I have really liked the idea of Bella/Carlisle for a while so wanted to see where this would go. Sorry to all B/E fans! ;) **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I should have run from the house. How many times had I watched idiotic heroines in horror movies being chased, and shouted at the screen to "get out of the damn house" when all they'd done was stupidly run upstairs? Now here I was, trying to escape my own nightmare by running up the stairs.

I'd never felt so humiliated. Edward was supposed to be my boyfriend, for fuck's sake. All I'd done was try to look pretty for him. Okay, maybe I was going for sexy – but is that any reason to call your own girlfriend a slut?

Edward and I had been dating for months and we'd never done more than kiss. Don't get me wrong, the kissing was amazing – but for me, it wasn't enough. I wanted more. Yet any attempt I'd made at taking things further had been shot down. Edward wanted to wait. Until we were married? Until we were sixty? By this stage I wasn't sure. All I knew was he preferred the life of a monk to a life of beautiful lovemaking with the woman he was supposed to love.

Desperate times called for desperate measures – and boy, was I getting desperate. So I'd roped in Alice to help me pick out an outfit for Emmett's house party – something Edward would find irresistible. I was pretty sure my usual uniform of jeans and Converse wasn't helping in my quest to light his fire. We'd picked out the cutest little black dress – short, flirty and strapless with a plunging sweetheart neckline. Coupled with some new lingerie (in case the dress did the trick) and a pair of killer heels, I felt like a billion dollars. Surely Edward couldn't say no to this? How wrong I was.

The night was in full swing by the time I'd arrived at the Cullen house. Edward may be as straight-laced as they come but his older brother Emmett really knew how to throw a great house party. He met me at the door and pulled me into one of his trademark bear hugs. "Wow, Bella! You look smokin' tonight! My little brother is one lucky guy," he winked. _Here's hoping_, I thought.

I followed him in to the house and found Edward hanging out in the kitchen with Jasper and Mike. His friends were swigging keg beer from red cups, but I could see Edward was sipping from a can of Diet Coke. His mouth dropped open as I walked in and I could feel his eyes scanning me from top to toe. I gave a little twirl. "What do you think?"

I could see Mike and Jasper nodding appreciatively with leery smiles on their faces. Edward's face remained blank. He slowly put his can of soda down on to the kitchen counter and walked over towards me. I felt his hand grip firmly on my arm as he led me out of the room. My mind was spinning. Had my sexy new outfit worked so well that he was taking me up to his bedroom to rip it straight off me?

Apparently not. He stopped in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at me with a face like thunder. "Bella. What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded in a low voice.

"It's my new dress," I answered, dumbly. "Alice helped me pick it out. I was hoping you would like it."

"Like it? Bella, you look like a slut! Go home and get changed into something more appropriate. I don't want my friends staring at your tits all night!" With this, he stormed back into the kitchen, leaving me close to tears.

I should have left, should have gone home and not come back. But my instinct was to run up the huge spiral staircase of the Cullen home and seek solace in one of the bedrooms.

The first room I'd tried was occupied; though it was dark I could hear muffled groans and fumblings coming from the direction of the double bed. The second door led to Edward's room – the last place I wanted to be. I eventually came to Dr. Cullen's study. Edward had shown me this room when we'd first started dating and he gave me a tour of the family home. I'd felt immediately drawn to it – the shelves of books lining the walls, the battered leather sofa, mementoes of a well-travelled life. It felt warm and inviting, much like Dr. Cullen himself. The polar opposite of his cold, hurtful son.

I opened the door, slipped inside and closed it behind me, collapsing back against the door and letting the tears come. I was so upset, I didn't notice I had company.

"Bella? Is that you?" I recognised Dr. Cullen's calming voice. "What happened, Bella? Are you all right?" I wiped my eyes and looked up. Edward's father was walking towards me, a look of concern on his face.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry! I- I didn't know you were here," I stammered, getting ready to turn and go back out the way I came.

"Please Bella, how many times do I have to ask you? Call me Carlisle. And don't you even think about leaving until you've calmed down, okay?" He reached past me to put his hand on the door, in case I was tempted to make a quick getaway.

"Okay," I nodded. Edward's dad had always been so kind to me. Plus, he was totally hot. I had to admit, in these past few months of sexual frustration, it hadn't always been Edward who'd featured in my fantasies.

As my teary eyes cleared, I realised with a blush that Carlisle had been ready for bed. He was wearing cotton striped pajama bottoms and – _gulp_ – no shirt. He must have been reading because he was wearing the wire-framed glasses I'd often seen him put on to read the paper.

"Come here, Bella," he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace and tenderly rubbed my bare shoulders. This sure didn't feel like the awkward man-hugs from my dad, Charlie. It didn't feel like Emmett's friendly vice-like grip either. And now I thought about it, it didn't feel at all like Edward's perfunctory hugs. This felt… kinda sexy.

I checked myself as soon as the thought entered my head. _Bella, this is your boyfriend's dad. Do not think like that. _But as I buried my head into his bare, muscular chest, it was pretty hard not to.

After what felt like an eternity, Dr. Cullen – I mean, _Carlisle_ – pulled out of the embrace, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, his piercing blue eyes staring in to mine.

"It's… It's Edward," I confessed. "He- he told me I looked like a slut." I could feel fresh tears pricking at my eyes and willed them to stay away.

Carlisle sighed and looked up to the ceiling in exasperation, before fixing me with a knowing smile. "Ah Edward. He can be a little… old-fashioned sometimes."

"Tell me about it," I half-smiled back. "I don't even know why he's dating me. He just doesn't seem _interested_, if you know what I mean. I'm a nineteen-year-old woman. It's natural that I want to get, um, _closer_ to my boyfriend." It should have felt weird talking to my boyfriend's dad about this, but it didn't. I just felt so _comfortable_.

"Bella, I know he's my son – but he's an idiot. Look at you. You're so beautiful." He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. My heart skipped a beat. "And I probably shouldn't say this, but that dress is smokin'."

I giggled. "That's exactly what Emmett said!"

"Well, like father like son," he grinned.

"I wish Edward was more like you." _Did I just say that out loud? _I blushed for the second time that evening.

"Edward has some very strong ideals for such a young man. It's admirable, in a way. But…"

"But what?" I prompted. There was something in the way Carlisle was looking at me that made me desperate to know the end of that sentence.

"But," he lowered his voice, "if I was him…"

"Tell me," I whispered. My voice sounded strange, husky. My pulse had quickened and my heart was beating loudly, matching the thumping bass of the party downstairs.

"Bella, I shouldn't-"

"Tell me," I repeated, my voice made stronger by desire.

Carlisle stepped forward and gently pushed me back against the wooden door. He leaned in close and put his mouth to my ear. I could feel his hot breath, ragged and heavy on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Bella," he whispered. "If I was Edward I would kiss your sweet pussy so exquisitely that you would cum to within an inch of your life."

I gasped with pleasure. Just that one sentence had more effect on me than any of Edward's chaste kisses.

"Do it," I commanded.

Carlisle pulled back and looked at me. I could see his eyes were heavy with lust. He knew he'd crossed the point of no return. He moved quickly, as if he was afraid he'd change his mind, and was suddenly down on his knees before me. His hands slid up my bare legs until he found the new lace panties I'd so carefully picked out at Victoria's Secret. _At least somebody gets to see them_. His fingers looped into the elastic and he pulled them down in one swift movement. Now exposed, I could feel the cool air of the study on my naked skin down below. It felt delicious.

Wasting no time, Carlisle buried his head under the short skirt of my dress and brought his hands round to cup my butt cheeks. He started slowly at first, planting gentle kisses on the soft strip of hair between my legs. I groaned with pleasure, which seemed to spur him on. I gasped as I felt his tongue starting to explore further, parting my lips to find my secret treasure. _X marks the spot._

I thought I was going to explode, the feeling was so intense. Carlisle moaned into me, causing my legs to buckle beneath me. I leaned back against the door and grabbed the handle to steady myself, being careful not to rip it off. With my other hand, I gripped Carlisle's blond hair tightly, pulling him closer into me.

Suddenly, the hot sensation that was building inside me intensified, coursing through my body like hot tar in my veins. I cried out, arching my back and banging my head against the door in the process. I didn't care. It felt like fucking heaven.

Carlisle pulled away from me and stood up, pressing me back against the door again to kiss me. I could taste my sweetness on his lips. I licked it off, hungrily. I could feel his own arousal pressing up against my bare legs. I reached down to touch it. It felt hot and hard through the thin cotton material of his pajamas.

"Bella, no…" He broke off from the kiss, pulled my hand away from his crotch.

"I want to," I purred. "I want you."

"No, Bella. Not now." He shook his head.

I hesitated, my panting breaths gradually slowing down to a normal rate. Not _now_, he'd said. That was good enough for me.

I opened the door and returned to the party. Breathless.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you want to read more - I feel like there could be more to this story. Also, if you enjoyed this one-shot please check out my other story 'Calendar Guys.' Thanks & love! x**


End file.
